1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inspecting surface defect of metal balls, and more particularly to a method for inspecting surface defect of metal balls by image recognition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A first conventional metal ball roundness sorting machine comprises a feeding apparatus, an inspection apparatus and a dispensing apparatus. The inspection device includes a round disc and a speed controller for controlling the rotation speed of the round disc. The round disc is located under a chute of a feeding box and driven by a DC motor to rotate and includes a stopping plate on an inner side edge thereof, in front of the chute of the feeding box is disposed an obliquity guide plate, and at an inner side of the round disc is further disposed another guide plate. The two guide plates are used to guide the metal balls on the round disc to be inspected and sorted in turn.
A second conventional metal ball sorting machine sorts the metal balls with the following method that a light-emitting unit is used to radiate light on the metal balls to make the metal balls reflect a light to be received by a light received unit, and then the metal balls will be determined whether they have defects by comparing the light intensity for sorting the metal balls. For example, if the intensity difference of a metal ball is higher than a predetermined value, the metal ball surface is determined to have defects.
The above two sorting machines both can sort the metal balls into two kinds: acceptable and unacceptable, but neither can offer effective analysis data to improve the metal ball manufacturing process accurately.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.